


The Student Becomes The Teacher

by Ivory_White



Category: Fairy Tail, Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_White/pseuds/Ivory_White
Summary: Fairy Tail and Frozen crossover fanfic. Inspired by You Can't Just Melt the Past by  britishsconesahoy on fanfiction.net.Elsa, still unable to control her unruly powers, travels to Fairy Tail in search for help. Makarov directs her to Gray, "He's one of the best Ice-Mages I know. He should be able to teach you, my dear."In the process of teaching her what he knows, they end up falling for each other. Will they have a happy ever after? Or will they be forced to choose duty over love?Working title and description.All rights and royalties are reserved for the creatures and owners of both original stories, characters and worlds.





	The Student Becomes The Teacher

At the behest of Anna, Elsa had come to the country of Fiore to the south of Arendelle. Specifically, to the city of Magnolia to the Guild, Fairy Tail. They were renowned world wide for their powerful, prestigious wizards and rowdy, rambunctious reputation. 

The queen stood outside of the Guild Hall now, stunned beyond belief. Never in her life, had she felt so much magical power. Hell, she had never felt any magic beyond her own before. She gripped her gloved hands in nervousness, unable to bring herself to enter just yet. How could they possibly help her? She could tell there was an ice wielder like her inside but that was all.

The doors exploded open and a pink haired man with fire pouring out of his mouth came flying out, just barely missing the Queen of Arendelle. Now that the doors were "open", she could hear the battle going on inside. 'How can they fight each other like this?' she wondered. 'Aren't they supposed to be friends, team mates, allies?'

"I'll get you for that you damn frozen stripper!" screamed the pink haired man beside her, and he launched back inside, flying at whoever his advisory was. "Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!" came his shout and there was a burst of hot flame.

"What am I even doing here?" Elsa wondered out loud. "This can't be the right place, could it?"

At this time, things had quieted down some. Taking a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves, Elsa squared her shoulders, straightened her back, held her head high and walked forward into the guild. 

Now, you must keep in mind, that the Ice Queen is clad in one of her usual ice-made garments; very different from the others. So when she stepped in and had taken a few strides, all heads turned to her and the left over brawls ceased. She was used to having a lot of attention being a queen but it still made her uncomfortable. Unsure of where to go exactly to talk to the Guild Master, she just simply strode forward elegantly until a woman with pale lavender hair and big, dark blue eyes came up to her.

"Hiya," she greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane. What can I help you with?"

Elsa cleared her throat, very aware that all eyes were on her and every voice was quiet. "Yes, hello. I am here to speak to the Guild Master here about some important business. Is the Master in currently?" she asked politely, trying her best to maintain the steady voice of the queen she was brought up to be. 

Mirajane thought for a moment. "Hm, last I knew he was." She smiled at her again. "Why don't you take a seat while I go try and find him." And she bounced off.

Elsa cleared her throat again and looked around for an empty seat not next to anyone. She decided to make herself comfortable on a stool in front of the bar. Dusting it off, she sat down, arranging her dress' skirt; still able feel everyone watching her. Elsa did have to admit that she did indeed seem very strange among all these people. 'I bet they can feel the magic coming off of me like I can them,' she thought. 'Hell, I bet they can even tell that my dress is magic itself.' 

Her musing was interrupted by a voice beside her. "You don't seem to be from around here." It was more of an observation than a question. The queen turned her blond head to the right to see a red headed woman in armor standing next to her.

"You would be correct," she confirmed simply. The red head frowned, though more of a curious look than anything else. 

"What are you here for?" she asked, continuing her light interrogation. 

"Simply to speak to the master of this guild," she answered, not wanting to divulge too much information.

"But-"

"Erza, that's enough," came a male voice from behind the other woman.

The red head-Erza- turned, reveling Mirajane and a short, gray haired man. "Of course, Master." She gave Elsa a strange look and walked away.

"This is Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail Guild," introduced Mirajane. "Master, this is... ah..."

Elsa stood from the stool, her hands neatly folded in front of her and bowed at the waist. "I am," she paused momentarily. "I am Elsa of Arendelle. May I speak with you privately, Master Makarov?" she asked.

He frowned for a moment but eventually shrugged his shoulders. "Follow me, my office is this way." He turned and started walking toward the stairs she had seen earlier.

Hesitating for only a minute moment, she followed after him. 'This is going to be fun to explain,' she thought as she lifted her dress to go up the stairs. 'I wonder if he'll even believe me.' 

@@@@@@@

"So," he contemplated out loud. "Let me just make sure I have this straight?" Makarov took a deep drink of his mead. "You're the Ice Queen of Arendelle that went out of control last year. You have since learned to control it some what but are still having trouble with your magic and have come here in search of a teacher."

She nodded. "That is correct, Sir," she answered.

He frowned. "Why Fairy Tail?" he asked. "It's so far out of the way from Arendelle."

She swallowed. "Indeed it is, and I was apprehensive at first as well when my sister, Princess Anna, suggested it. But when she showed me this," she pulled out a rolled up parchment from her belt satchel and held it out to him. "I knew I had to come and at least speak with you."

Frowning again, Makarov took the paper, unrolled it and was totally baffled by what he saw. There, standing boldly in the center of the page, was Gildarts and Agnarr back to back with huge grins on their faces and their Fairy Tail marks showing proudly on their chests. "Agnarr was your father, wasn't he?" Makarov asked in disbelief. It had been almost 25ive years since he left.

"He was. When I found that picture, showing his Guild Mark, I had to come."

The master looked at her-really looked at her- then and about had a stroke. "You look exactly like Iduna. Though," he chuckled. "You have your father's posture."

The queen balked. "So you did know my parents?"

Makarov out right laughed. "Know them? No, it was better than "knowing" them. They, like everyone else here, were practically my children." He about fell over laughing. "It's nice to see them again, through you."

Elsa could not fathom the information that she was receiving. "But, how did my father, a prince at the time-"

The old guild master held up his hand. "Your father was indeed a prince and heir to the Arendelle thrown but more than his calling to his country, he longed to serve his love for adventure. So, against his mother's wishes, he fled here, to Magnolia, Fiore; to Fairy Tail to answer that battle cry."

She could not fathom this. How did she never know that her father, a powerful and fair king, was once a rowdy, Fairy Tail Guild wizard? "But how is this possible? If he was at Fairy Tail, how did he and my mother-"

He interrupted her again. "They were long time childhood friends. She was the only one he would listen to, so his mother, your grandmother, sent Iduna to fetch him and take him home. But," a bark-like laugh. "Instead of her convincing him to leave, he convinced her to stay for a while."

"How long is a while?" she asked gravely. 

He rubbed his rough cheek. "Well, several years any way. It wasn't until after they were married and Iduna became pregnant with you that his mother became sick with grief and he had no choice but to return or forfeit the thrown along with plunging the kingdom into civil war. And so they left." He looked at her again, much more closely. "I don't know how I didn't recognize you when I first saw you."

She smiled. "Well, to be fair, they left almost 25ive years ago. So..." she trailed off. "Can you help me, Master Makarov? Help me with my..." she trailed off again, unsure how to put it anymore.

The master frowned again. Stroking his mustache, "Unfortunately, no, I can't help." At her despondent face, "Now, don't be discouraged my dear," he jumped off his chair and patted her hand. "I know of two fantastic ice wizards, one of them a member of this very guild." He got a look of fatherly pride on his face. "We even have a water mage!" he finished excitedly.

Getting caught up in his excitement, "That's wonderful news." She smiled down at him, eyes gleaming. 

"Yes," Makarov's smile was warm and bright. Bright enough to melt the fear, worry and doubt that had built up thick in her heart. Patting her hand again, "The ice wizard's name is Gray Fullbuster. He is the best of his kind that I have ever seen. He'll be a good teacher for you, dear."

"I hope so," she said quietly.

"Now," he continued. "How long are you staying in town for?"

Elsa was quiet for a moment. "Well, I told Anna at least a week. But-" before she could finish.

"That's a perfect amount of time," he said happily, slapping his knee. 

"Time for what, Master Makarov?" she asked nervously. 

"To get to know us of course," he stated matter-of-factly with a laugh. "To see if you like our little, rambunctious guild, Your Majesty." He grinned.

"Oh, please," she said with a gesture. "Just call me Elsa here."

He shrugged. "Only if you insist." The master stepped to the door of his office. "Would you like to meet them more properly, Gray, at least."

She dipped her head in a nod and stood from her chair. "Of course, that would be lovely." The tired queen smiled.

'Just like Iduna,' he breathed as he opened the door and stepped onto the balcony. As they descended the stairs, "You've already met Mirajane and Erza. I'll have Mira call Gray up to the bar so you don't have to try and find him in the brawl." 

@@@@@@

As Elsa's eyes followed Mira as she went to fetch Gray from the mass of magic and fists, she wondered what she was getting herself into for the umpteenth time that day... scratch that, the whole trip. 

"Gray!" Mira shrieked, snapping the queen out of her ruminesing and about a quarter of the fight ceased.

"WHAT!" shouted a male voice from the unmoving part of the crowd. "Can't you see I'm busy here?" 

Elsa followed the voice, her eyes landing on the owner..... An almost totally naked man-in nothing but shorts- with a necklace dangling from his neck and midnight blue/black hair; the pink haired man she'd seen earlier being held in his left fist by a thick scarf. 

"The master wants to talk to you!" Mira yelled back in response. "I'd say it's more important than your stupid brawl with Natsu!"

At that the wizard's head turned in their direction, momentarily locking eyes with the Ice Queen. Dropping the unconscious man on the floor he grumbled, "Fine," and made his way over.

Finally standing before her, hands in his pockets, he raised a dark brow at the strange woman he'd seen walk in earlier. Raising a hand in a wave, "Sup, old man, what do you need?" he asked Makarov. 

The master rolled his eyes. "Gray, this is," he paused, not quite sure how to address her. Seeing her look, "Elsa, from Arendelle. Elsa, Gray Fullbuster." She bowed her head in greeting and he nodded back. "She has told me she is in need of a teacher to help... control her magic. Would you be wiling to teach her?"

Elsa bit the inside of her lip, expecting for him to say no. To her surprise, "Sure." He turned to face her fully. "Elsa, was it?" She noded, looking him in the eye this time. "I'll teach you, but you have be willing to work hard and learn completely from scratch."

She nodded fiercely. "Of course. To be honest, I never really learned to begin with."

He grinned. "Perfect. That will make things easier."

Elsa decided that she liked this man, half naked or not.

"I do have to warn you though," he continued and she almost deflated. "I'm going to teach you how my teacher taught me, which, to stay the least," he gestured to himself. "Is pretty unconventional." He grinned at her again.

She smiled back. "That won't be a problem as long as the result is worth it."

Makarov clapped his hands together. "Excellent. I'll leave you 2wo to work out the details." He turned to Elsa and patted her hand again. "Now don't you worry your pretty head about anything okay? Everything will be just fine. If you need me for anything, just ask anyone around here and I'll be found, k?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Master Makarov."

"Now, now, can't call me master till you're an official member." Mirajane showed up like "magic" (no pun intended) with the guild mark maker thing. "Thank you, dear." He took it from her hands and set it on the counter. "Now, where would you like it?"

"Uh," she paused. Seeing the contraption, she finally realized what that mark on her mother's left shoulder blade was. She knew exactly where.

After she was stamped with an ice blue Fairy Tail Guild Emblem, Gray stretched out his hand. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." At that point Makarov headed back to his office with a wave.

She hesitated again momentarily. Figuring-and hoping-he could handle her magic, she slid off her right glove and shook his hand. "Thank you, for teaching me," and she really meant it.

Gray did notice how her magic tried to seep into him, but didn't show it as they extracted their hands and she put her glove back on. 'That must be why she wears them, to keep her magic from escaping.' "Not a problem. See you bright and early in the morning. Up on Fairy Tail Hill." He gestured toward the back of the guild.

As she nodded there was a fiery explosion from behind the ice-maker. "Hey, Ice Princess," the pink haired man bellowed. "I ain't done knocking your teeth in yet!"

He rolled his eyes. "We'll talk later, I gotta deal with this knuckle head over here."

She giggled. "Of course. Thank you again, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Pfft," he made a dismissive wave of his hand. "He was my father, I'm just Gray." He grinned at her and leaped into the fray, fist flying at Natsu's face. "Alright, Flame Brain, eat this!"

Elsa couldn't help but giggle again as she watched Gray beat the crap out of Natsu. 'Well, this went better than either of us could have hoped for. They do, indeed, live up to their reputation,' she thought with a genuine smile. 

@@@@@@

That night, the queen sent an ice-message to Anna, telling her the good news and every detail she could remember.

In response, the princess sent back, "That's great news! Stay there as long as you need. You haven't any need to worry about things here; Arendelle is in good hands."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," was the cheerful response. "You need this Elsa, more then Arendelle needs you right now."

"But should something happen-"

"If ANYTHING is to happen, I'll send word to you immediately. Alright? There's no need to worry about anything, Sister. You just focus on learning everything you can. We'll send each other up dates on what's going on on our respective ends."

Elsa nodded. "You're right, as usual. Alright, I'll do my best. Thank you, Anna."

"Anytime. Sleep well, Elsa."

"You too. Goodnight."

"I love you, Sis."

*Chuckle* "I love you too."

Anna cut the connection and Elsa sighed, looking around the small room they had let her barrow until she got her own place. 'It seems I may be staying for much long than a week,' she contemplated. 'But, what if I hurt someone,' she despaired as she stared at her ungloved hands. 'What if Gray's teachings don't work? What if I hurt him?' She dropped her head in her hands. "How am I going to keep control when my own power overwhelms and frightens me so much?" she asked out loud.

Still wrapped up in her head, she crawled into bed, trying to dissipate her fears to get at least a little sleep. It didn't work...

@@@@@@

The next morning, as she made her way to the snow covered hill designated for Fairy Tail's use, she was still unsure about the whole situation. Cresting the solid, white mound, she wondered if his methods were difficult or just simply strange. 'Probably both,' she rationalized.

Coming to a stop, she glanced at her surroundings, trying to relax and find her teacher. Elsa waited a moment, than another.. than another.... and another...

Finally, after what felt like an hour, a head of dark, shaggy hair popped over the hill. In another moment, Gray was standing in front of her, clad in a pair of dark pants, boots and a decently thick jacket, hands in the pockets.....

....Very different to her ice-made dress, shoes, cloak and gloved(not ice made) hands, which she clutched nervously in front of her. His smile was inspiring however and the queen couldn't help but smile back at the ice wizard. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said with a laugh. "I over-slept." He grinned, scratching the back of his head.

She rubbed at her arm. "It's alright," she replied. "Don't worry about it."

Taking off his jacket, "Okay, so the first thing," he turned to her as he dropped it on the snow laden ground, revealing his bare torso. Gray stepped directly in front of her, and gently took her gloved hand in his. Tugging on one of the fingers, "You are not to wear these anymore," he pulled the glove off before she could stop him. 

Elsa let out a cry of alarm as he held it above their heads, preventing her from reaching it. "Stop it, give back my glove! I need them!"

With a brief laugh, he grew serious, gently resting his other hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, you must understand. The first step in control, is not being afraid of who you really are. And the first step to that," he brought the glove down, his tone consoling but firm. "Is not wearing these gloves. They are nothing but a crutch that will only hurt you in the end, not help you."

She looked down at her hand with the glove still on. "But, I am afraid," she whispered, voice shaking. "I'm afraid that I'll hurt someone again."

Gray hooked his finger under her chin, making her look at him. "That's what I'm here for Elsa. To help you not be afraid yourself. To help you learn to not just control, but trust your ability. Your magic runs very deep in your veins. Which means it is every bit a part of you as your heart, your mind, your limbs and the air in you lungs. You just have to be willing to confront that fear and learn to trust who you are. K?"

After just a second's pause, her stark blue eyes hardened with determination and she nodded. Gripping a couple fingertips of the other glove, she pulled it off, throwing it to the wind as Gray stepped away. "Yeah, that a'girl!" he shouted in triumph for her, grinning from ear to ear. She smiled back again, grateful for, what she believed, was a good teacher who somehow knew how to get under her skin in the right way. "Now," he stretched his arms above his head, cracking his shoulders. "Time for the other half of the lesson." He pulled off his boots and pants to reveal mid-thigh length boxer-shorts. "A test of cold endurance."

The queen almost yelped at the display. How could she possibly comply. She felt like she had no choice but... wait, did he say cold endurance? "Teacher, I am already immune to the cold."

"Great," he gestured to her. "Show me." 

"Eh," she sweat dropped. "You see, uh, my dress is magic made and so, made directly onto my skin and can't be removed in the same way."

Gray nodded. "I could tell. So just re-make it so it's like a swim suit or something," he encouraged. She could tell that her teacher was getting slightly impatient with her reluctance but he kept his composure. "Look, Elsa, I understand that this is uncomfortable for you. When my teacher, Ur, first tried to teach me, I took this step a lot worse than you did." He laughed, his eyes bitter-sweet with the memory. "I was pretty freaked. But you don't have to worry. I'm not a pervert or anything." He smiled at her again good naturedly. 

The ice-queen smiled back nervously and swallowed thickly. Setting her jaw in determination, she set to work. In a shift of ice and magic, her dress changed and morphed; shrinking, it exploded in a sparkle-like ice shower, revealing a short swim skirt, showing bare legs and feet, with a flowy sort-of top the came to just above her belly button, haltering over her shoulders, crossing over her back and threading through the sides of the bottom half to tie in the back; showing off her guild mark and some of her back. "Is that sufficient, teacher?" she asked.

He studied her quizzically for a second, head cocked to the side. Grinning, "Yeah, perfect." He turned, looking at her over his shoulder. "Come on, Student, time for a run!" And he took off, leaving a spray of snow dust in his wake. 

Elsa just stood there for a second, completely perplexed by his teaching methods. But, deciding she didn't have any other options, shrugged and raced after her teacher.

@@@@@@

Elsa stood there in the knee high snow, hands on her legs as they shook and she breathed heavily, sweat pouring off her. Not cold in the slightest-though if she were normal she didn't think she would be anyway- she pushed her damp and lanky bangs out of her eyes and looked at Gray's smug-like face.

"Not used to running like that, princess?" he said in a teasing voice.

She frowned as the sarcastic endearment hit too close to home. Shaking her head, "To be honest, no," she replied, still out of breath.

He grinned again. "Don't worry, you will soon enough." Clearing his throat, "On another note, congratulations, you passed the test. You obviously are, indeed, already immune to the cold. You will start and end every day with an hour long run, in the snow, in your swim suit."

"But I thought I passed?"

"You did, that wasn't a lie. But, in order to control the ice and snow, you not only have to be able to stand it, you have to know it, become one with it. You have the first step, now with practice, you need to become the cold. Feel it deep in your blood and bones, take hold of it, and wield it with complete obedience to you."

"Oh," she said quietly, beginning to understand his methods and their reasons for being. 

"Now, for your next test." This caused her to swallow uncomfortably. "When we met yesterday, I noticed your level of power and that your ice likes to try and creep out like water from a leaky bucket." At her panicked look, "Don't worry. That's why we're out here instead of in a gym or something." A smile. "In other words, you already have knowledge of your power and have used it before." She bit her lip in worry of what he'd say next as she nodded again. "I want to see you in action, analyze your technique." He gestured to in front of them, to the open, snow dense land before them. "Go for it," Gray encouraged. 

Biting her lip again in apprehension, she prepared herself. Taking a deep breath to steady her chaotic heart, she stretched out her hands and shot an icy blast across the landscape. Looking over at her teacher, Gray had his hand on his chin as he watched, brows furrowed as if he were thinking hard. With a swipe to her forehead, "How was that?"

"Hm," he dropped his hands to his hips. "Not bad. Your stance was very solid, the attack powerful, however..."

She swallowed, "However?"

"However, your form and technique both need work. But don't despair, Elsa. I'm going to show you some basic forms to practice along with your runs, k?" he said with an encouraging smile.

She nodded, smiling back. "I'm ready to learn."

Gray couldn't help but grin at the beautiful woman in front of him, not only eager but so willing to learn. As he showed her Ice-Make Shield and Lance, he found himself slightly distracted by her. Watching her as she quickly made good progress on both those moves, Gray caught himself watching her move more than her magic. Even though she continued to fear herself-he could see that much- it was at the back of her mind as she practiced. Elsa seemed so at home in the cold and the snow, a beautiful natural in her ability. As the icy air swirled around them, he was entranced by the breath taking ice enchantress he was charged with. 

Suddenly there was a shout from her direction, drawing his attention. "Gray, watch out!" He was hit full force in the chest with one of her blasts. He hit the ground, his head bouncing off the frozen earth and stone. His head spinning, ears ringing, he could just make out the sound of running foot steps and Elsa's spinning face hovering over him. "Gray!" he heard her shout far in the distance. "Gray-Sensei, can you hear me?!"

"What have I done?!" Elsa despaired as she lifted his head. Gray's eyes were rolled back, the ice that had hit him spreading. "I knew this would happen. What am I going to do?"

Gray reached out to her, his hand missing when he tried to grip her shoulder. "It's okay," he slurred like he was drunk. "Just get me to infirmary," he drawled. "Quick. Not your fault."

Her eyes filling with tears, she made an ice-sled, both of them a quick set of clothes and as they clogged her face, she made Gray comfortable on the sled as she ice-magicked them down the hill. "What have I done?!" she asked herself again, her voice thick with self loathing and fear for her teacher. He had slipped into unconsciousness at this point.


End file.
